All I Want for Christmas is You
by gothichic
Summary: Adam is feeling down for the hoildays ..til Dean Angel boyfriend Castiel brothers come for the hoildays ...In one catch his eyes ..maybe this christmas wont be so bad after all ...In can Michael win Adam heart before Christmas is over? ...We will see ... ( Destiel, Sabriel and Midam)
1. Decomber 1st

_Author Note We dont own Supernatural. Just playing with the charaters...Please enjoy_

 _Co author with me is sabrielshiper4lif_

* * *

December 1

It was that time of the year again. When people busied themselves with Christmas shopping and setting up for the holiday. It also meant cold weather and snow but this Christmas Adam won't be joining in the holiday cheer. He doesn't even have to worry about the cold weather because this Christmas his mom is dead and he no longer living in Minnesota where the snow never seems to stop. This year he is living in a bunker apparently from his grandfather in Kansas with his two half-brothers that hunt monsters and commit credit card fraud daily. Adam just isn't feeling the Christmas spirit this year and to make it all better his oldest brother Dean inviting his angel boyfriend to stay with them for christmas. It wouldn't have been that bad except Castiel or whatever his name is bringing his two archangel brothers with.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Adam being brought out of his thoughts looks over at Dean, "I'm sorry what?"  
"What do you want for Christmas?" Dean asks again.

Adam doesn't really know what he wants for Christmas now that he thinks about it, "Don't know."

"Fine I'll ask you later, think it over," Dean says. Adam knows Dean trying to be nice and include him as the family but Adam really isn't feeling any of the holiday cheer. A knock at the front door has them up to see who it is.

Dean swings the door open and it's like a switch has been flipped and Dean is beaming at who Adam assumes is the angel Castiel. Adam barely has time to even to think this when suddenly he finds himself staring into the eyes a very handsome man.

Dean beaming as he wraps an arm around Castiel's waist, "Sam, Adam this is Castiel and those are his brothers Michael and Gabriel. Mind helping them get settled while I show Cas where my room is?"

Adam rolls his eyes he positive Dean just going to go fuck Castiel, "yeah just go."  
"Hey Moose I believe you should just show me to your room save some time," Gabriel smirks at Sam who blushing slightly.

"Yeah uh not happening but I don't mind showing you to your room," Sam replies as him  
and Gabriel already starting to walk away.

A cold chill reminds Adam of the handsome guest, "come on get in here you're letting in the cold."

"My apologies," Michael says stepping inside closing the door behind him. The cold doesn't seem to bother him much to Adam's annoyance as Michael wearing a t-shirt while Adam has to find warmth under layers of sweaters. He now gets appreciate the view of Michael's tanned and muscled arm but no touching. This is just torture.

"I can show you to your room I guess," Adam says trying not to stare.

Michael smiles at him and Adam finds himself once again staring but this time at his lips. He needs to learn to control himself unless he wants to find himself suddenly kissing those lips. "Yes, thank you."

Adam shrugs, "it's no problem." He brings Michael to one of the spare rooms in the bunker, "alright here your room. I don't know if angels really even need to sleep but we still do so I guess I will be seeing you in the morning. Dean's going out and buy a christmas tree tomorrow to decorate later as well."

Michael nods, "Very well will you be attending?"

Adam hadn't plan on going actually. He wanted nothing to do with this holiday but the knowledge of knowing that Michael going has Adam wanting to go."Yes it might actually be fun." It wouldn't hurt to go out and get a tree. It's not like he going to do anything else.  
Michael smiles brightly, "great see you then."

Adam can't help returning that smile, "yeah goodnight Michael." He knows that tonite he going to be dreaming about strong arms and soft lips.

* * *

 _We hope you enjoy are frist chapter many more to look forward too..next chapter be tomorrow ...please review if you like ..Have a good day everyone_


	2. Tree Topper

December 2nd: Tree Topper

Last night Michael, after Adam had showed him to his room he be staying in for the whole holiday season, had been in the bed all night thinking about him. He finally met his mate his other half Adam was beautiful everything he could hope for in a mate. He couldn't be happier in the great news is that he get to spend this Christmas with him...he must get to know him, to talk to him, learn about him a little better. Plus it Adam seemed a little took with him also. Although his mate seemed unhappy but Michael was going to change that he going to try to make this christmas the best for Adam whatever way possible. Michael will just have to make up a plan…  
The next Morning the angels are up in the kitchen.

Castiel is trying to make breakfast the human way, "These eggs are not working I think there defected."

" Well it would help Cassie if maybe you turn the stove on," Gabriel helpfully informs.

Castiel frowns, " I wasn't aware of that fact maybe I should just wait til Dean's up..." he didn't know how to turn the stove on neither.

Gabriel snap his finger and the table has a mountain of food on it, "see now why didn't you just do that in the first place, would have saved a lot more time.."

Castiel takes a seat at the table, "I was trying to make Dean breakfast...I thought it be more suited if I tried cooking it then just snapping my fingers."

Gabriel laugh " Yeah it's not because you're whipped right..."

Castiel tilts his head " Why would I be whipped for? I haven't done anything wrong."

Gabriel smiles behind his cup of hot chocolate " Yeah...that wasn't what I was hearing last night. Anywho how long does it take for human to wait up around here? It 6:00 a.m. and they're still asleep. I want to do something and I want to see that delicious Moose again there are so many thing I would love to do to him like climbing him like a tree."

Castiel frowns confused, " Why would you try to climb Sam like a tree. He not a tree Gabriel or did you turn him into one."

Gabriel rolls his eyes, " I didn't do anything. I didn't even get to turn him into a tree Cas. He wouldn't let me in his bed last night even after I give him a room full of hershey kisses and stole his laptop."

"Maybe Sam doesn't wish to have intercourse with you Gabriel," Castiel says.

Gabriel huffed, "everyone wants a piece of the Candyman. I'm getting into his pants before christmas is over," then smirks getting an evil idea "And I'm going to do something else one minutes please," he says before disappearing.

"What do you think he doing?" Castiel asks looking at Michael.

Michael sighs, " I don't know it's Gabriel."

20 seconds later. They could hear the Winchester brothers scream all at once, "GABRIEL!"

Gabriel appear back in his spot laughing, "well there up now," and judging from their screams it wasn't good.

"What did you do this time Gabriel?" Michael asks.

Gabriel smirks, " I just woke their happy asses up."

"Gabriel need I remind you we are there guests what did you do?" Castiel asks.

Gabriel laughs, "oh you'll see in a minute."

Michael had a bad feeling about this but then again he always has a bad feeling would Gabriel was around. Five minutes later Dean is storming into the kitchen , his eyes blazing with fire and anger directed towards Gabriel. His face is covered in whip cream..

"You! What the hell jackass!" Dean exclaims.

Castiel stands up going over to his mate try to wipe the cream off Dean's face.

Gabriel looks up innocent, "what? I didn't do anything wrong."

Dean glares, " Oh so you didn't just come in my room and started playing a Justin Beiber song as loud you could then pied me!"

Gabriel smiles, "the better questions is how did you know that was Justin Beiber, Dean?"

Dean blushes, "I didn't know! Now you listen to me asshole am get back for that little prank you did."

"And I look forward to that Dean," Gabriel says smiling.

Sam coming to the kitchen along with Adam. Sam is covered in glitter from head to toe but Adam looks perfectly fine.

"Did you really have to kick me out of bed Gabriel?" Adam asks.

"I didn't kick you out the bed ...I simply picked the bed up and you rolled out" Gabriel says smiling brightly then looks at Sam and has to bite his lips to stop himself from laughing, "well hello Moose-cakes, don't you look like you just came out of a gay pride parade with that glitter."

Sam glares, " Yeah thanks a lot Gabe will you just take this crap off me?"

"Do you mean all of it even your clothing?" Gabriel asks smiling brightly.

"No I just mean the damn glitter it's going to take me for forever to get all this glitter off me," Sam exclaims blushing slightly.

Gabriel huffs, "fine whatever the moose wants ..."snap his finger

Michael walk over to Adam smiling at him "I'm so sorry for what Gabriel did this morning I'll try to keep him in line from now on while we're here."

Adam smiles, " It's ok Michael it isn't your fault." He was blushing slightly.

Michael stares at Adam for a few minutes his mates face is so breath taking beautiful would he smiles and blushes like that. Michael will have to make Adam blush like that a lot more.

"Umm...I made you ...some coffee would like you some," grins handing Adam a cup of coffee

"I must warn you Adam I never truly made it before so I hope I did it right."

Adam nods "Well ...I'm sure it's going to taste amazing thanks Michael .." He reaches for the cup their fingers brushing against each other's feeling little electricity spark as they touch.  
Michael's heart was doing little flips in his chest, "you're welcome Adam."

"Damn who made all this food here?" Dean asks eye wide at all the food on their table.

Gabriel smirks, "I did."

Dean looks at Gabriel "It isn't poison is it Gabriel?"

Gabriel look hurt put his hand over his chest " I didn't poison the food I'm really hurt Dean that you think so low of me..."

Dean roll his eyes taking a seat next to Castiel "Dean I promise you this food isn't poisonous Gabriel does a lot thing but he don't poison only did this because I couldn't figure out how to cook eggs."

Dean smiles " I believe you Cas. Thanks for trying to make breakfast anyways you didn't have too. Maybe later I teach you how to cook."

Michael pulls a seat out for Adam who know blushing but sits down, "Thanks Michael..."  
Michael nods taking a seat next to him. He grinning Adam's face really did look very lovely would he blushes.

"So what are we doing today are we going to build life sized gingerbread houses or I know hang the mistletoe. Sam and me could try that out," Gabriel says smirking at Sam.  
Sam shake his head, "so not happening."

"We are cutting down and getting a tree today," Dean says as he eats a piece of bacon.

Michael smiles this could give him the perfect chance to talk to him to get to know him better.

"That too much work why don't I just snap up a tree?" Gabriel asks.

Dean frowns, "no way in hell listen they're not going to be know snap up things ..we doing this christmas right ..so no mojo Gabriel."

Gabriel pouts " Why are we cutting the tree down ...way ain't we just going to a tree farm in buying one?"

Dean " Because they only care about your money at those places, you think you're getting a great tree and before you get home half the needles are falling off plus cutting a tree down is a lot cheaper and more fun."

Michael looks to Adam, "do you know if Dean ever cut down a tree before?"

Adam shake his head, " No I haven't been here long enough but I'm sure this going to be interesting to see."

Michael laughs softly, "yeah I believe that maybe when they're trying to cut down the tree. We could talk get to know each other better maybe."

Adam smiles gently, "yeah I would like that."

After eating breakfasts everyone got ready to head out in the freezing cold. Gabriel was skipping beside Sam singing " Ho Ho Ho it off to work we go da da da da Hi Ho Ho Ho..." whisting

Michael and Adam were walking together. Adam was trying not to laugh at Gabriel basically singing just him yelling it in Sam's ear, "is Gabriel alway like this?"

"Yes, he has always been like this even would he was a fledgling," Michael replies.

"And a fledgling is when he was a baby angel right?" Adam asks.

Michael nods, "yes I believe Lucifer dropped Gabriel a few times when he was little that didn't help anything."

Adam laughs, "did Lucifer really drop Gabriel?"

"Yes , many time and at the time Gabriel didn't know how to fly."

Adam smiles, " Well I see why Gabriel so special than."

Dean stops them all in front of a huge tree, "what do you guys think? it's perfect right."

Castiel stares at it "Dean don't you think it a little big? I don't believe we should cut this tree down, I don't think it would fit in the bunker."

"Of course we can Cas this is going to be easy as pie," Dean reassures.

Castiel sighs, "Okay but you're not carrying this back to the bunker,let me fly it back would your down cut it down."

Dean nods, "Okay whatever Cas you want." He starts swinging the an axe at base of the tree. 

Michael thinking it's going to take a while for them to cut down giving him more time to talk to

Adam, "so Adam how long have you been living with Sam and Dean?" 

Adam sighs, "Well about a year I didn't even know I had brothers til My mo-...Umm but yeah they been great so far they keep trying to clue me in everything." 

Michael nods he understands if Adam didn't want to talk about his mom yet, "do you enjoy living with them?" 

Adam shrugs, " Well I guess it's just really different than what I'm used too." 

"You mean the whole monster hunting?" Michael asks. 

Adam nods, "yeah it's a little hard to get used to but I think am fitting in pretty good so far," pausing changing the subject, "so is this your first christmas on earth?" 

Michael said ,"Yes it is I'm a little nervous I'm going to mass it up." 

Adam smiles, "I don't think you're messing anything up so far." 

"Well I got you to show me the way if I do. I'm sure I can make this christmas something to remember," Michael smiles. 

Adam blushes, "yeah I'll be there." 

"Oh for the love of father ...this going to take forever! Just let me do it!" Gabriel exclaims pushing the tree down, "see it's down let's head back and decorate it." 

Dean was pissed, " Hey! Watch what you're doing Gabriel! You could have crushed me!" 

Gabriel roll his eyes, "yes well I didn't so don't get your santy pink panties in a twist Dean-o." 

Dean glares, "bite me ass." 

Gabriel smirks, "that's Castiel job but I don't mind biting Sam," winking at Sam. 

Castiel lays a hand on Dean's arm to calm him down whispers something in his ear which seemed to perk Dean right up. 

Dean smirks "I cant wait baby," kissing Castiel softly. 

"So let fly this sucker back to the bunker start decorating," snapping the tree inside the bunker. 

Once they're back at the bunker Dean and Sam are working on untangling the lights. Gabriel is wrapping Castiel in red and green tinsel. 

Michael helping Adam with putting the ornaments on the tree, "there are so many different kinds," look at an gingerbread man ornament. 

Adam smiles" Yeah but you got to agree that this is really fun." 

Michael nods "yes it is quite fun doing this with you." Every once in awhile there hands would accidentally brush and each time Adam would pull back his hand blushing brightly. 

When everything was done. Dean and Sam finally got the light untangled and on the tree. .The tree looked perfect something you would see out of an old christmas movie. 

Dean frowns, "wait there something missing here where's the tree topper?" looking through the boxes. 

Michael frowns, "a what?" 

Adam smiles, "you know a tree topper, it's what goes on the top of the tree sometimes it a star or it can be an angel." 

Michael tilts his head, "you put an angel on a tree I didn't know one my siblings goes on the tree." 

Adam laughs, " No! No not a really angel it's just a another kind of ornament Michael." 

Michael nods, " Oh...I didn't know..." 

Adam pats Michael softly on the arm making them stare into eachother's eyes, "it's ok Michael don't worry bout it." 

"Found it," Dean shouts holding up the tree topper until Gabriel grab its. 

"You're not put this on the tree Dean," Gabriel says holding it close to his chest. 

"Why the hell not? The angel needs to go on the tree." 

Gabriel shakes his head," No not this angel." 

Castiel looks at the angel ornament, "is it because it's supposed to be you Gabriel?" 

"I'M NOT A GIRL! I DON'T WEAR A DRESS LIKE THIS!" Gabriel yells then looks around the room as they all laugh at him, "STOP LAUGHING!" 

Dean covers his mouth trying to stop his laughing, "Okay Gabrielle we won't put you on the tree." 

Gabriel glares snap his finger and Castiel disappears. Dean's eyes widen he grabs Gabriel by the shirt, "what did you do to Cas! " 

Gabriel smiles pointing at the top of the tree, "he's right there Deano." 

Dean looks up "CAS! you made him the tree topper?!" 

"Next time don't laugh at me," Gabriel smirks. 

Sam sighs, "Gabriel turn him back to normal." 

Gabriel shakes his head, "not til you agree to go on a date with me moose."

"Fine one date that's it now turn him back to normal."

Gabriel grins and snaps his finger Castiel is back to normal. Dean goes over to Castiel checking him over. Castiel glaring, "that wasn't nice brother I didn't even do anything."

After things settle down, Gabriel had put a star on the tree and they turn the light off they stare at the wonderful tree. Dean had his arm wrapped around Castiel. Gabriel standing next to Sam trying to hold his hand. Michael was standing next to Adam watching the lights on the tree...for a moment everything felt right ...there wasn't any monsters to hunt ...or pain to feel ...just family and love one to be with ...


	3. It A Wonderful Life

_We dont own supernatural ...Just playing with the chataters ..._

* * *

December 3: It's a Wonderful Life

This morning Adam wakes up to strong arms wrapped around him and a soothing heartbeat beneath him. He can't help snuggling closer to the warm body and breathing in the intoxicating smell that is the other person's musk.

Than reality comes crashing down and Adam realizes that there is somebody in his bed that really shouldn't be. Adam's eyes fly open and he fumbles to push away from the nicely toned chest but the other person's arm just tighten around him. He struggles until finally he falls off the bed taking the other person with him. When's he about to push him off he realizes just who it is and something even worse. He may be in the bunker but this is definitely not his room. It is in fact the room of a certain archangel.

"M-Michael?!" Adam stammers in disbelief as he stares into the now awake angels eyes.

"Adam? Um why are you in my room?" Michael asks looking down at Adam from his position on top of the youngest Winchester, "and where are all your clothes?"

Adam blushes seeing that he only in his boxers, "shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Looking at Michael's shirtless form appreciating the view maybe a little too much judging by the boner Adam's getting and his boxers aren't even trying to hide and to make it worse Michael is on top of him!

"My apologies Adam I wasn't expecting you to be in here, why are you in here anyways?" Michaels asks tilting his head in a gesture that he so got from Castiel or maybe Castiel really learned it from him unless it's just an angel thing.

Adam shrugs,"I have no idea Michael I went to sleep in my own beds and next thing I knew I woke up in your bed. I highly doubt I was sleep walking and it's not like somebody would move me to your room unless."

"Gabriel!" they both shout in unison.

It's just her luck that Gabriel chooses to appear in there room than, "why yes my dear brother and- oh wow you two seem busy perhaps I should stop by later when you two aren't so busy. Michael I must say I'm impressed already snagging a Winchester before me," Gabriel laughs.  
Adam blushes as he pushes Michael off him and blushing harder when he feels Michael eyes on him, "Gabriel this wasn't funny!" Adam shouts glaring at the prank loving angel.

Gabriel laughing, "you're right it isn't funny. It's hilarious."

Michael glares, "brother it wasn't and I expect that you stop with all these pranks must I remind you that we are the Winchester's guests."

"Fine ruin all the fun. I will try to tone back on the pranks," Gabriel says before snapping his fingers and is gone in a blink.

"He said he would try, I don't even believe that," Adam says shaking his head.

Michael frowns, "you're probably right I apologize profoundly for my brothers schneganigns."

Adam smiles, "Don't worry about it Michael, uh I should probably be heading back to my room get dressed and all um I'll see you later." He can feel his blush returning and he still only wearing his boxers.

Michael nods, "yes I will see you later Adam."

Adam must be seeing things or going insane because he could have sworn Michael eyes were watching him as he walked out of the room going back to his own.

After Adam had gone back to his room and gotten properly dressed he had gotten some breakfast glad Michael wasn't there avoiding a most likely awkward moment. He was heading back to his room when the oddest thing happened it started snowing.

"What the fuck?" Adam says holding a hand out to catch one of the falling snow flakes. It felt like a normal snowflake, cold and instantly melted in his hand. But why the hell was it snowing in the bunker? Adam couldn't seem to find any possible source as the frozen flakes continued to fall from the ceiling.

He ventures further down the hallway the falling snow becoming thicker and starting to pile up on the ground. He shouldn't be so surprised when he finally stumbles upon on the source of the sudden indoor snowfall.

"Gabriel will you please stop this or must you be reminded once again that we are the Winchesters guests and you ca-" Michael is cut off by a well aimed snow ball hitting him in the face from Gabriel.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Gabriel cheers ducking behind Sam to avoid any oncoming snow balls.

"Gabriel if you think we are going to participate in your shenanigans th-" Castiel is cut off by snow ball hitting him in the chest by a smirking Dean, "oh nevermind. I will get you for that Dean Winchester." Castiel bends down gathering snow up and struggling to pack it into a ball until he has to finally admits his defeat and allows Dean to assist him.

Adam smiles as he gathers up a snow ball and hurls it at a confused looking Michael, "come on Michael just join in. Get some snow and pack it together into a ball and throw it at someone."  
The arch angel struggles to put together a snowball but when he finally does he throws it at Adam who ducks just in time. The snowball hitting an unsuspecting Sam in the back of his head.  
Sam glares at them, "Hey watch it!"

Dean rolls his eyes, "oh lighten up Sam, have a little fun or did you forget how to?"

"Oh I'll show you some fun," Sam says as he gathers up some snow and hurls a snowball at Dean who barely ducks in time letting the snowball instead hit Castiel who still seems impossibly clueless to the snowy game.

This thus leads to a crazy snowball fight of which consists of Michael and Castiel being the victims of many snow balls until Michael at leasts grasps the concept of how to play and is hurling snowballs at Gabriel being the only one able to hit trouble making arch angel. Sam getting more snow than he would have liked shoved down his shirt and pants and is now freezing and wet. Dean eventually on the ground after being struck by the only snowball thrown by Castiel who didn't realize that a snowball fight combined with his angel strength isn't a good combination and he has to be more careful with the fragile humans. He instantly was apologizing but Dean easily shouldered it off well was until there was an offer of sex and well the love-sick hunter and angel were gone soon after that. Gabriel having lost all the fun in the game after Michael was able to hit with snow soon left to apparently "help" Sam with changing into warm dry clothes thus leaving Adam and Michael alone together.

"My apologies about Gabriel, I will have him clean up all this later," Michael apologies again.

Adam smiles his cheeks red from the cold, "don't worry about it. That was actually pretty fun."

"Yes I too had much fun playing this game," Michael says smiling and Adam really couldn't be any happier.

"Hey you wanna get some hot chocolate with me and maybe watch a movie?" Adam suggests hoping to spend more time with the handsome arch angel.

Michael grins, "yes I would love too."

And so that's how Adam finds himself having made two steaming cups of hot chocolate and searching for some movie to watch but there only seems to be christmas movies on. He decides on watching It's a Wonderful Life because if he is forced to watch a christmas movie it might as well be something good. He settles down on the couch next to Michael and yeah he was right Michael does smell intoxicating. Well there goes watching a movie. Adam is going to have a hard time focusing on anything other than Michael who so close but yet so far away.

"I have never seen this before is it any good?" Michael asks.

Adam looking at Michael trying not to stare, "yeah it's pretty good. It's about this guy George who wishes he had never been born so this angel, Clarence is sent to Earth and shows him all the lives he impacted and how if he hadn't been born it completely changes their lives.

Michael nods, "it sounds interesting I'm sure it's a good movie."

Adam presses play on the movie although he is constantly glancing over at Michael and looking away quickly when Michael turns his head. As the movie draws near the end Adam notices that he somehow has been brought closer to Michael so that he practically leaning against the angel and Michael's arm at some point was wrapped around his shoulders. Adam can't help thinking it is indeed a wonderful life.

* * *

 _Well here are new chapter I hoped you all enjoy ...pleases review...next chapter be tomorrow_


End file.
